The One Like You
by GreenScarfYoon
Summary: [MinSul] Tapi sebentar, ada sesuatu yang lembut di kakiku batinnya. Ia menegakkan lehernya sedikit. "OH MY GOD, YOU PREVENT!" teriak gadis itu sambil menarik kakinya yang dari tadi di pegang oleh namja itu. "Ya! Aku bukan orang mesum! Cobalah diam sedikit" katanya.


**The One Like You [Chapter 1]**

* * *

**Main Cast : - Minho**

** - Sulli**

** - Chanyeol**

** - Krystal**

**Rated :T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Danger typo bertebaran dimana-mana kyknya ya guys. So, selamat membaca**

Sekali lagi, Minho menghela nafas. _Sudah 30 menit_ batinnya. Ia menggambil buku yang ada di laci mejanya dan keluar dari kelas yang jauh dari kata sunyi itu. Ia langsung merapikan pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju ruang guru. Suasanya koridor sangatlah hening, tidak ada satupun siswa yang berkeliaran selain dia. Jadi wajar saja jika murid tertampan dan terpintar di sekolah itu lewat (Minho), pasti ada saja yeoja yang langsung berteriak histeris dari dalam kelas, tak peduli apakah di kelas itu sedang ada guru atau tidak. "Ya minho sunbaenim! oh my god girlss!" teriak seorang yeoja dari dalam kelas. "Ya, Naeun! Bisakah kau diam dan memfokuskan matamu kepapan tulis?!" Teriakan Mr. Hong memecah guru-guru dari kelas disebelahnya keluar untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"ya, ya, Minho ya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mr. Lee sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. Spontan Minho membungkuk "Oh, , maaf saya tidak begitu tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi bisakah saya bertanya tentang sesuatu?" tanya Minho sambil melihat jam tangannya "ya, tentu saja. Biar kutebak, kau ingin bertanya tentang guru Ma kan? Ah, dia hari ini tidak bisa masuk karena ibunya sedang sakit. Oia, tadi dia meminta tolong padaku untuk mengantar seorang anak baru ke kelas mu, namanya, ah sebentar...ah ya, Choi Sulli. Ya, dia murid pindahan dari Amerika dan akan sampai disini sekitar pukul...ah, ya, 11. Tapi karena aku akan menghadiri meeting dengan yayasan, bisakah kau menggantikanku ?" tanya Mr. Lee

_Apa? Mengantar murid baru? Yang benar saja_ , katanya dalam hati. "Jadi, bisakan kau menggantikanku, Choi Minho?" tanya Mr. Lee lagi "Ah ya Mr. Lee, serahkan saja padaku" ujarnya sambil tersenyum masam. "um kalau begitu saya akan pergi ke koridor utama sekarang juga Mr. Lee, selamat pagi" katanya lagi sambil membungkuk lalu pergi. _Sialan_

Sudah hampir 2 jam lamanya Minho menunggu murid baru tersebut di koridor utama. Sekarang waktu telah menunjukan pukul 11.30 dan gadis itu belum juga datang. "niat sekolah tidak sih? Jangan bilang dia akan datang pada jam istirahat dan aku terpaksa harus menunda makan siangku" katanya sambil membanting buku yang sedari tadi ia baca. Ia merongoh saku kemejanya, tangannya menggenggam kertas yang Mr. Lee berikan tadi, _Choi Sulli _batinnya. _Siapapun dia pasti dia adalah anak yang ceroboh_.

Karena sudah tidak sanggup menunggu, akhirnya Minho menghambur keluar dari koridor menuju taman kecil di dekat gerbang utama. Matanya fokus menatap kakinya, dan mulutnya terus menggumamkan angka satu dan dua, yang seirama dengan langkah kakinya.

/BRUK/

Minho membuka matanya perlahan, bokongnya terasa sakit, begitu pula dengan lengannya. Dan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menindihnya. _Astaga, seorang yeoja, dan apa? Dia pingsan di atas badanku? Yatuhan kaki dan tangannya terluka_. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Minho langsung menggendong gadis bersepatu roda itu ke punggungnya dan membawanya ke UKS. Ketika dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia melihat banyak siswa/i yang melihat kejadian barusan. Berusaha untuk menghiraukan mereka, akhirnya dia menundukan wajahnya dan berjalan sedikit lebih cepat menuju UKS sebelum ada siapapun yang bertanya padanya.

*Di UKS*

Gadis itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Rasa nyeri di pelipisnya masih terasa. Begitu pula di tangan dan kakinya. _Tapi sebentar, ada sesuatu yang lembut di kakiku _batinnya. Ia menegakkan lehernya sedikit. "OH MY GOD, YOU PREVENT!" teriak gadis itu sambil menarik kakinya yang dari tadi di pegang oleh namja itu. "Ya! Aku bukan orang mesum! Cobalah diam sedikit" katanya sambil menarik kaki gadis itu. Gadis itu menyerah,_ toh aku tidak akan menang melawannya_ katanya sambil mengikat rambutnya. Ditatapnya baik-baik wajah namja itu, _untuk seukuran orang korea, di bisa dibilang tampan but my Jason is the most hansome man_ ujarnya dalam hati. Minho yang daritadi sadar bahwa gadis itu berkali-kali menatapnya akhirnya angkat bicara "jangan menatapku terlalu lama, nanti kau bisa naksir padaku" katanya sambil memasang perban di kaki gadis itu. "WHAT? Naksir padamu? Hell no, aku sudah memiliki pacar asal kau tahu" katanya sambil cemberut. " btw, lemme introduce myself, my name is Sulli, Choi. Choi Sulli"

"YA? Kau anak baru itu?" katanya kaget. "wae? Ya aku memang anak baru. Dan kau siapa?" tanya sulli penasaran. "Minho, Choi Minho" kata Minho sambil mengelap tangan Sulli. "Selesai. Nah coba gerakan kakimu" katanya sambil memegang lutut Sulli. "ya, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri kok" kata Sulli sambil mengangkat tangan Minho dari lututnya, sejujurnya bagian itu masih sangat sakit, tapi Sulli berusaha untuk menutupinya. "Yasudah jika kau tidak butuh bantuanku, ayo, lekaslah berdiri" ujar Minho sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sulli berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menggeser kakinya, namun tetap saja tidak bisa. Semakin di paksa, semakin sakit rasanya.

Tiba-tiba Sulli merasakan sentuhan tangan Minho menyentuh pundaknya " Sudah kubilang, itu akan terasa sakit untuk beberapa lama". Tersentuh dengan perbuatan Minho, Sulli terdiam sesaat _He's so manly _batinnya. Tiba-tiba Minho langsung menggandeng tangannya dan meletakan tangan Sulli di bahunya. "Kelas kita tidak begitu jauh dari sini, ayo" kata Minho sambil menuntun Sulli menuju kelas "what? We're on the same class? Oh My God" kata Sulli. "Itulah faktanya, belok kanan" kata Minho sambil menatap Sulli. "Kenapa harus belok kanan?" "Sudah ikut saja, aku tidak suka mendengar teriakan yeoja2 itu" kata Minho acuh. "ya,ya,ya" ujar Sulli sambil melihat handphonenya.

*Di Kelas*

Suasana kelas sangat ricuh, Sulli sudah terbiasa dengan suasana kelas seperti ini. Namun dia sadar bahwa sedari tadi, ada seorang gadis berambut merah dan namja yang berwajah lucu tapi keren sedang menatap misterius kepadanya. Sulli berbalas menatap merek dengan tatapan heran. Ketika Sulli ingin mendekati kedua anak itu, tiba-tiba Minho melepas tangan Sulli yang masaih ada di bahunya dan berkata "khm...perhatian" . Seketika suasana kelas menjadi hening dan semua anak duduk kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing. "Mulai hari ini, dia akan belajar bersama kita. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, setelah itu kamu bisa duduk di sebelah Krystal di barisan kedua" kata Minho lalu duduk di bangkunya. _Yatuhan, bangkunya ada di barisan pertama, dan tepat dibelakangku. Apa jadinya aku nanti? _batinnya. Untuk sesaat Sulli terdiam "khm" Minho berdehem dari bangkunya.

"Hai namaku Choi Sulli, aku pindahan dari Amerika. Mohon bantuannya"

"Hai Sulli" kata semua anak secara bersamaan. Sulli langsung duduk di bangkunya. "Hai, aku Krystal" sapa anak berambut merah itu. "Hai, aku Sulli. English?" "Yes. I'll help you if you need some help, okay?" kata Krystal ramah. "Got it, thanks" kata Sulli sambil tersenyum. "um, aku baru ingat, kok kamu gak pake sepatu sul?" tanya krysal heran. Tiba-tiba namja tampan dan lucu itu juga ikut nimbrung pembicaraan "ah, ya daritadi kami terus memperhatikan kakimu, tapi sepertinya kau sendiri juga tidak menyadarinya. Hehe, sebelumnya, perkenalkan, Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum nyengir. _Astaga aku sendri lupa bahwa aku tidak memakai sepatu. Pasti sepatu itu ada pada dia, kan?_

"ahaha, aku sampai lupa, tadi aku terjatuh lalu sepatuku itu ada di...um" kata Sulli sambil tersenyum bingung "sepatu rodanya rusak, jadi ku buang" kata Minho sambil memutar kursinya menghadap meja Sulli "Jadi nanti dia pulangnya gimana oppa?" tanya Krystal. Minho terdiam sesaat, lalu menghambur keluar kelas. "dia memang begitu, biarkan saja" ujar chanyeol sambil merangkul bahu Sulli. "ya, ya, hehe" kata Sulli.

Pukul 17.00, kini hanya Sulli yang masih tinggal dikelas. Maklum, sekolah ini sebenarnya sudah bubar sejak pukul 15.00. Namun karena sepatunya yang hilang, Sulli memutuskan untuk membuat sandal dari barang bekas. Sudah hampir dua jam, dan sekolah pun semakin sepi. Sulli mengecek ponselnya, berharap ada kabar dari Jason, namun tetap saja nihil. Sejak seminggu yang lalu, Jason belum pernah menelfon/mengsmsnya lagi. Tak terasa air mata Sulli menetes dari matanya. Di genggamnya gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka beruang pemberian Jason itu. " I Miss you"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sulli berbunyi, dilihat siapa nama penelefonnya, Jason. Terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, ia langsung mengangkat telfonnya.

"Hei, it's me. How's ya doing?"

"Fine, i really miss you, you know"

"Sorry, i hope you'll understand me. I wanna tell you something"

"What's that?"

"Sulli, i realize that it'd be hard for us. I can't stand Long Distance Relationship any longer. I hate this kind of relationship. So from now, we're officially break up, so please, please stop calling me, texting me, bye"

"but Jason, Jason, JASOOOON!" Dan terputuslah percakapan itu. Sulli menggengam ponselnya, tangannya bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tak tahu harus mengangis atau tersenyum. Ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Minho berdiri di pintu kelas sambil membawa sendal di tangannya.

/krek/

Minho masuk kedalam kelas sambil menyembunyikan sendal itu. _Ini bukan saat yang tetap, batinnya._ Dengan canggung Minho berkata "Apa kau baik-baik saja Sulli?" Sulli yang sedari tadi memandang Minho dengan tatapan polos berkaca-kaca langsung memeluk Minho dan mengangis sejadi-jadinya.

"aku tidak baik-baik saja hwa! Minho ya hwaaaa!hiks. He's really baaaadddhwaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Sul,Sulli ya"

"badbadbaaaaaad he's really bad namjaaaaaaaaa hiks"

"Sul,Sulli ya"

Semakin lama, Sulli memeluk Minho dengan sangat erat, seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau ditinggal pergi orangtuanya. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, akhhirnya minho memeluk Sulli dan meletakan sendal yang dia bawa ke lantai. "I'd be alright Sulli" kata Minho sambil berbisik di telinga Sulli.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu dan Sulli masih menangis. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, akhirnya Minho melepas pelukan Sulli dan mengelap air mata Sulli. "Ini akan baik-baik saja, percayalah". Percaya dengan kata-kata Minho, Sulli langsung mengelap air matanya. "Maaf, aku jadi menyusahkanmu" katanya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kuantarkan pulang" kata Minho sambil berdiri. "Ah, tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri" kata Sulli sambil mengambil tasnya. Pelan tapi pasti, Sulli berusaha untung berdiri. Ketika dia berdiri, tiba-tiba tubuhnya menjadi tidak seimbang dan langsung jatuh menabrak Minho yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Astaga Sulli, berhati-hatilah"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sulli, namun seketika Sulli memeluknya. "ya, ya, kau bisa memelukku, tapi jangan dalam keadaan seperti ini dong" "ya,ya, Sulli ya" Minho yang tak tahu harus berkata apa lagsung terdiam dan berusaha bernafas normal dengan kondisi tertindih dan dipeluk seperti ini. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara nafas teratur yang tenang dari Sulli. "Astaga, dia tertidur. Ada-ada saja" katanya. Lalu ia berusaha bangkit perlahan dan menggendong Sulli menuju mobilnya.

* * *

**- TBC -**

**MIAAAAN kalo gaje. Aduh this is my first time sih hoho. NEED UR REVIEW GUYSSS Kritik dan masukan sangatlah berharga untuk lanjutan ff ini kedepan. Ini cerita murni dari otak author loh, jadi kalo ada yg mirip/sama, author gatau apa-apa ya-_- dadah, thanks for reading**


End file.
